


圣诞快乐，布拉金斯基先生

by LMMoonshine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Agent AU, Alternate Universe - Human, I think this is NE not BE, M/M, someone died
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMMoonshine/pseuds/LMMoonshine
Summary: 1961年12月25日，柏林墙边又有一段无人知晓的故事。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	圣诞快乐，布拉金斯基先生

**Author's Note:**

> -露米，人设，暧昧，仅OOC属于我  
> -本来分了字体来辨别语言的，可惜AO3我不会用  
> -存档吧，这篇我还蛮喜欢的

\--------▇▇----------

十月的末尾，冷风顺走了树梢上的最后一片叶子。

柏林，这座饱经沧霜的城市，刚刚经历了一次无言却窒息的的对峙。整个世界从核冬天爆发的恐怖阴影下得到喘息。

查理检查站恢复了往日的平静，当然，平静的代价是成倍的警力和越发苛刻的夜间巡查。

这道墙，这道勃兰登堡下的墙，将这个城市撕成两半，裸露的铁丝网，架设的机木仓，密集的雷区，就像柏林翻开的腐烂血肉，透着深沉的绝望。

今天，西德近柏林墙附近的一家公寓，迎来了一位不寻常的住客。

“你好。”金发碧眼的年轻人带着热情的笑容，衬着柏林阴沉的天空都明亮起来。

他自称是战争期间逃亡海外的德国人，因为无法忍受希特勒的号令。现在战争结束，自己国家的心脏却因为政治而一分为二。他作为德/国的一员，自然不能眼睁睁地看着自己的家园被人鱼肉。

希望在这里拍摄相关照片，然后在国际的媒体上报道，呼吁世界有识之士的重视，他们是人，并不是家畜，不应该被墙分割为两个世界。

真诚的笑容和流利的德语很快取得了周边住民的信任，他得以住进一家最邻近墙体的矮楼，这个房间的窗户正好对着东德的居民区，对整个检查站区一览无遗。听房东太太的描述，原主人由于翻墙去见东德的亲哥哥而被射杀。

这个老妇人小声哽咽，那是个多好的小伙子啊，对面的年轻人用一只手臂扶住了她，冰蓝色的眼眸里满是坚定。

“这就是我在这里的原因，我会尽我所能，让这种事情不需要再发生。”

将情绪稳定下来的老人送走后，金发青年，阿尔弗雷德，走到窗户前。这扇窗户不高，正下就放着一张桃木书桌，里面的私人物品已经被清理干净，再无前人的踪迹。

他脱下厚重的西装外套，松开紧扣的领结，将随身携带的行李箱打开，拿出一个盒子，坐到书桌前，望着窗外的高墙长叹了一口气。

“骗子。”

\--------▇▇----------

同一天，东德却来了一位大人物。由于之前查理检查站发生了相当糟糕的对峙事件，甚至惊动了苏美双方调用了坦克，差点成为三战的导火索。

为了及时控制，KGB派来了新的特工对该检查站重点监控。高个子的苏/联人脸上带着人畜无害的笑容，却没有一丝暖意，走过了瑟瑟发抖的东德警卫队，住进了东德近柏林墙的一处楼房里。

这个楼房已经被警卫完全清空，平时只会按照命令伪装有住民，本质上是一座空楼。他走上二楼，随意推开一个房门，里面的东西早被撤光，只留下了最基础的生活用品。

他走进房间，脸上的笑容瞬间消失，站在窗户前，远望西德参差不齐的建筑群。

然后，他的目光被一闪而过的金色所吸引。正对着他的房间，有个矮楼打开了一扇窗，那里站着一个人，那缕金色就是柏林稀薄的阳光在他发丝上折射的微光。

出于一种莫名的情绪，他暗暗地观察那个青年。看着后者摆弄手中的相机。记者吗？这个时间段来柏林墙附近。

对面的人像是感受到了他的视线，抬头向这边望来，两人刚好对视。特工的直觉外加姐姐的教导让他下意识勾起嘴角，露出一个友善的微笑。对方一愣，也顺着对他笑了笑，这让他看清了隐藏于镜片后的那双天青眼眸。

好漂亮的眼睛，如同记忆里西伯利亚晴日的高空，透蓝得要滴出水。

这次任务，可能不会无聊了。

作为专业的KGB特工，伊万掐灭了这个突然冒出的想法。

\--------▇▇----------

阿尔弗雷德快速地组装着一个小型电报机，他手下不停，准确又灵巧地拼合每一块零件。这已经是他来到西德的第十一天了，仍然没有什么重大的发现。不免有些急躁。

柏林墙还是那样，每天都有人想翻过去，虽然大多都是东德人想要过来，但是其中也不乏想要再见到家人的西德人。当然，无一成功。

在这里的每一天，都透露着压抑，像一只无形巨手，掐的阿尔弗雷德有些喘不过气，他已经不敢坦然地面对房东太太充满希冀和鼓励的目光。

「他并不是德国人的英雄。」

阿尔弗的目光暗了下来，手上的动作却越来越快。他知道，他知道的，重要的任务优先。

在这里唯一让他感觉放松的是住在对面东德的一个“邻居”，他俩的楼好巧不巧的就在隔离线的最窄处，他可以清楚地看到对面的窗户。

那是个有着铂金色发丝，三色堇般紫色眼睛的青年。在阿尔弗搬进来的第一天，他敏锐地感觉有人在看他，一抬头就对上了那双眼睛，心脏都漏了一拍。

好在对方只是对他笑笑。

在之后的几天里，他经常能看到对面的人坐在窗前进行阅读，暖黄的灯光笼罩了一小方明亮，在夜里格外显眼。有时抬头，迎着阿尔弗好奇的目光，回赠一个柔和的笑。

不知不觉中，他俩养成了挑灯夜读的习惯，并且默契地开着窗，也不顾柏林夜间骤降的低温。只有在这时，明明是一个陌生人的陪伴，阿尔弗雷德却能从白天的压力中释放出来。

组装完成。阿尔弗小心翼翼地把电报机塞进床下的暗格里，电报机上有发信器，就算他失败了，也回有后人来回收。失败啊，这个词让他的嘴里泛起一股苦涩。

他向后伸了个懒腰，拉伸久坐僵硬的筋骨。推开为了保密而关上的窗户。

那个人果然坐在那里，听到了动静，对他点头示意。

阿尔弗雷德兴奋地挥了挥手，也不顾这个动作完全毁掉他西装三件套塑造的绅士形象，抽出一本白天借来的德语书，开始了夜晚的阅读。

一时寂静无声，偶尔响起的三两声犬吠，夜间巡逻队的脚步在此时都遥远起来。

\--------▇▇----------

今天出大事了。

有人在柏林墙边被射杀。

那是一个尚未成年的少年，在无视警告翻阅高墙时被东德警卫击落，由于掉落的位置靠近雷区，抢救不及时，直接当场死亡。

伊万听到这个消息后，当即前往现场。他很清楚需要控制现场，防止一些人利用这件事刺激德国人民的底线，扩大冷战两国的矛盾，从而引发战争。

这是他的工作，哪怕用最无情的手段。

冷清的查理检查站又迎来了一大波观众。他们聚集在柏林墙附近，却因为警卫的阻扰而无法接近。

少年的尸体就躺在不远处，医生正在给他盖上宣告的白布。

阴沉沉的天空飘下淅淅冰雨，如同柏林为他落下的泪，将这座绝望的城笼罩在水雾中，淋湿了每个人的发梢和羊呢帽，留下深色的水痕。

伊万站在人群之外，看着他们无声的抗议，像一群呼吸的死人，用枯槁的双手拉扯着洞穴里唯一的蜘蛛丝，妄想自由。

在警卫的威胁恐吓下，东德人不情愿地离去。只留下那具无人认领的残骸。

雨，还在下。

伊万留在原地，他也不知道自己在等待什么。警卫已经带着尸体离开，地上只剩下一滩趋于墨黑的血迹。

作为联盟的处刑人，他已经对这种死亡场面很熟悉了，理应不会有任何感情，可是，现在盘旋在他胸口这股刺痛，是因谁而起。

“嗒…嗒…嗒…”

有人踏着泥泞的地面走了过来，又在远处停下。

是他，伊万惊觉来人是那个住在他对面的西德房客，但是他是怎么过来的，只是普通的记者吗？或者……

金发的青年披着一件长款的厚外套，因为淋了雨，已经看不出原本的灰色。头发也湿成了一缕缕，他望向伊万，意外地没有眼镜，显得稚气十足，眼中的透彻的晴空已经转为看不清的暴雨，就像现在的柏林。

双方默契地停下了动作，对方掀起外套，像是要拿出什么。伊万本能地摸向腰间的MP-75，却只是拨开了保险。他们一直看着对方的眼睛，雨水从脸颊滑落至衣领。

出乎伊万的预料，金发青年从外套里拿出一枝保存完好的蓝色矢车菊。

他的手从扳机上松开，缓慢地垂了下来。

那个人没有看他，只是悲伤地望着残存的血迹，然后将矢车菊放在一边。

“愿上帝宽恕你。”

说完他对着伊万颔首致谢，转身离去。将毫无防备的后背暴露在伊万的射程中。

伊万一直望着他的背影，直到他被模糊的雨幕所吞噬。

雨，还在下。

血泊已经被雨水冲刷干净，了无痕迹，只有旁边破败的蓝色花瓣，证明这里曾经有过的短暂悼念。

\--------▇▇----------

白炽灯的冷光笼罩着整个小房间。

阿尔弗雷德在床上翻来覆去，无法入眠，他不应该那样做的，可能会暴露他的身份，至少让人拥有了怀疑他的把柄。

他已经好几天没有打开那扇窗了。

又一次，没能控制住自己的情绪，亚瑟明明一而再再而三地警告他，冲动，想到什么做什么，完全不去衡量后果，这些就是你任务失败的根本原因。你一点都不适合这份工作。

他知道。他也明白。他的相机里还有那时留下的照片，本来只要在远处观望就可以，还不可以草率地接触那一边。

他都清楚。

可他还是冒险穿过了检查站，还在那里撞上了他的“邻居”。

甚至连他的伪装眼镜都没戴。

阿尔弗雷德蜷缩在被子底下，不想面对既定的事实。

闭上眼，那具冰冷的尸体，那摊猩红的血迹，那场永无止境的雨，就都会一一浮现。

还有那个人悲伤的眼神。

在人群离去后，他就一直站在那里，破旧的大衣已经湿透，围巾浸了水，垂搭在身后。盯着虚空，一动不动，湿漉漉的，就像一只被母亲遗弃的熊崽。

阿尔弗雷德瞥了一眼扔在书桌上的矢车菊，这枝花已经完全枯萎，原本靓丽的湛蓝因缺水而泛着腐烂的黄，过了观赏的时间。

为什么自己在最后只拿出了一枝花呢，临时起意分出一枝，是想送给那个人吗……还是……

停！不想再想了！

卷起被子缩成一团，只留下一小撮金发露在外面。

突然，从外面传来了一阵翁翁的旋律，如同涓涓溪水流过山间，虽是他不熟悉的曲调，带着异国的风情，有种奇异的宁静，抚平了他焦虑的心。

属于口琴独特的双弦音，让他不由自主地怀恋起故乡的悠悠蓝调。

是从柏林墙那边传过来的。

犹豫数秒，阿尔弗雷德用被子把自己从头裹紧，只露出一张脸和少许金发，蹑手蹑脚地爬上书桌，推开了那扇封闭许久的窗户。

阿尔弗雷德无法自拔地被眼前的景象所吸引。

窗外，还是对面的那个人。他凌空坐在不足寸尺的窗台上，晚风扬起长长的围巾，吹乱了他铂金色的柔软发丝，修长的手指将一节银白的口琴按在唇边，吹出悠长的乐声。整个人在厚重夜色的衬托下，迎着月辉，如同纯白的光源体，似乎漫天星光也为他闪烁。

注意到阿尔弗雷德打开了窗，那人阖上眼帘，避开了前者的视线，继续着自己的独奏。

柏林墙拦住了人，却阻隔不了音乐。

阿尔弗雷德抱膝坐在书桌上，托着腮静静聆听。

这个冬夜，没有木仓声，没有警报，没有敌意。

只有一位孤独的月下演奏家，和他唯一的听众。

亚瑟说的对，他根本不适合来柏林，一来就把自己栽进去了。

不过，他完全没有后悔的意思。

\--------▇▇---------- 

要说那天晚上冒着巨大的风险去蹲窗户的理由，伊万给不出来。

他或许是想念他的读友了。

又或者只是喝过伏加特之后的随性而为。

总之具体什么也只有当时的他本人才知道。

至少现在他再也不用对着窗帘，看着其后透出的灯光，却等不到为他开窗的小金毛了。

他们又恢复了往日的默契。

除了那个雨天，他们再也没有在白天见过面。

伊万的工作没有太大变化。最近接到上级的通知，怀疑柏林墙附近有CIA的接应点，要求全员戒备，有情况及时上报。他盯着那份加密电报，看了半天，最后扔进了壁炉。

现在已经临近圣诞，德国这个传统的欧洲宗教国家，已经开始有了节日的气氛。可能是因为周边环境上的高压抑郁，柏林人民把更多的希望寄托在了圣诞节上。

楼房外部悬挂着五颜六色的小彩灯，一些店铺把自己粉刷得红绿相间，家家户户的门上都挂有花环，到处飘散着烤杏仁、热葡萄果酒的香味。

甚至有胆大的人，在柏林墙脚下也放上了各种各样的圣诞装饰。

在那个少年逝去的地方，不知道是谁摆上了白色的蜡烛，周围点缀着冷杉制的铃铛花环以及姜饼小人玩偶。

不过在苏联，圣诞节的日期并不相同，伊万的单人楼还是一如既往的冷清，在周围的衬托下显得格格不入。 

他站在楼下，望着交叉路口的人来人往，不知道在想些什么。

这时，他看见一个熟悉的身影，一个不应该出现在东德的人。

伊万调整了贝雷帽，摸了摸围巾，遮住半张脸，跟了上去。

前面的人穿着粗呢风衣，长尾摆随着脚步摇晃，戴着顶考究的爵士帽，却压不住金色的乱发，提着一个棕色手提箱，不急不慢地沿着街道前进。

伊万保持着狩猎者的距离，专业的素养使他游刃有余。

两人一前一后走过两条街后，前者走入了一家街角的咖啡厅，由于圣诞节，到处都装饰着可爱的小铃铛，可惜客人并不多，有些冷清。

他坐在角落的沙发里，随手将箱子放在身侧。

伊万了然地推门进入，径直走过去，坐在那人背面的沙发上。

棕发的服务员小姐走了过来。

“我想要一杯摩卡。谢谢”

“黑咖，谢谢。”

一时间没有人再出声。

空气中流动这咖啡豆煮熟散出的浓香，与些许奶香混合，使整个咖啡厅弥漫着相反的睡意。

当然不包括这一角。

咖啡很快就送了过来。

金发伪绅士，阿尔弗雷德端起小巧的杯子，吹了吹，小心地抿了一口，嗯，是他喜欢的甜度。

铂金真特工，伊万并没有那么急，他盯着咖啡杯里蒸腾而起的白雾。

“黑咖不会太苦吗？”

他等到了一个意料之外的问题。

“不，摩卡才是太甜了。”

“是嘛？我很喜欢。”

两人背对背，保持着彼此都能听到的音量，进行相当意味不明的对话。

“你不是德国人。”伊万讨厌弯弯绕，先发制人。

“你也不是。”阿尔弗雷德又抿了一口摩卡。

“你现在在东德。”

“我知道。”

这个角落迎来了第二次的寂静无言。

伊万端起咖啡，苦涩的液体在口腔中回味出一股成熟的醇香。

“你叫什么名字？”这个人的脑回路是什么构造？

伊万停住了动作。

“我叫阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”没等伊万回答，他就先一步说出了自己的名字。

伊万把杯子放回托盘上。

“伊利亚……布拉金斯基。”

“嗯，不抓我吗？”这个人的脑回路一定有问题。

伊万没有回答，他一开始也不是抱着抓他的心情过来的。

“那我走啦。”说完他做手势唤来那位服务员小姐。

“这位先生的咖啡由我付款。”阿尔弗雷德对着棕发少女眨了眨眼，惹得对方红着脸离开。

他回头摘下了帽子，对伊万行了个标准的致谢礼，透着一股气质不符，透蓝的眼底溢满笑意，压低了声音，却是标准的俄语。

“谢谢你的音乐，非常好听，我很喜欢。”

而后拿起小箱子，推门离去，门上的小铃铛叮叮作响。

伊万觉得喝下的苦咖啡在胃里缓缓发酵，像是千只振翅的蝴蝶，顺着食道盘旋而上，使舌尖泛起了摩卡的甜。

哎，美国人。

他又喝了一口冷掉的黑咖。

\-------- □ □ ----------

12月24日，平安夜，圣诞前夕。

这一天，仿佛是上帝的怜悯，柏林开始下雪。片片飘落的雪花笼罩了整个城市。处处覆盖上一层银白，一时间，再也分不清，哪里是东德，哪里是西德。

可惜，并不是平静的夜。

伊万猛踩油门，打满方向盘，汽车的轮胎无法负重这样的速度，发出了悲鸣。

他在逃亡。

东德政府丢失了一份文件，非常重要的名单。

自然，肯定是间/谍，美/国的CIA。是怎么通过柏林墙的？

有人通过纪录查到了阿尔弗雷德，自然查到了某天和他一起进出咖啡厅的伊万。

所以这就是他现在的情况了。

整个东德的警察以及KGB都在追捕他。以他的经验，估计已经通过射杀允许了。

他甩开了身后的三辆警车，粗暴地滑过雪泥覆盖的路面，拐入一段后街。

往哪里逃呢？他不知道。无意识中，他向着柏林墙的方向冲去。

渐渐，靠近了他在东德的住地。

伊万强行挤进暗巷，将车抛弃在原地。他踹开车门，隐住脚步，藏进黑暗的角落，他扣住手中的枪，他不想开枪，这只会引来更多的苍蝇。

警卫小心翼翼地靠近被抛弃的汽车，伊万瞥见隔壁的楼房有一扇敞开的窗，当即就翻身进去，反手就关牢并落了锁。

伊万回身就撞见一个年迈的德国妇女，抱着一个好奇望向他的孩子。

他向上指了指，妇女警戒地盯着他，让开了楼梯位置。伊万快步跑上天台。推开门，寒风夹杂着冰雪扑面而来。

环视四周，这栋楼和他的住宅离得非常近。只需要跳过去就行了。他深吸了一口气，冲了过去。

现在，伊万又回到了一切的起点。

洁白无暇的雪花纷纷扬扬地从天空中飘落，远处，点点荧光映出城市的轮廓，还有些不甘被雪掩盖的彩灯在顽强地闪烁，宣告着圣诞的到来。

好冷，虽然他已经习惯这个温度了，还是不由得抱紧了姐姐留下的礼物。

远处的骚动也越来越近。

突然，他的眼角捕捉到了一缕闪过的金光，伊万再一次转身望去，就如这场错误的话剧最开始的那幕。

不同的时间，同样的人，不同又相同的心情。

阿尔弗雷德，穿着单薄的白衬衫，站在对面的楼顶上，举着手电筒，向他挥手。

他的鼻子在冷风中冻得通红，连着脸颊都泛起红晕，就算在夜里，他的眼睛也在闪闪发光，仿佛星辰都坠在他的眼底。

他夸张地做着口型，可是伊万只是静静地看着他，一动不动。

楼下已经传来破门而入的声音。

阿尔弗雷德理解了。

他对着伊万露出了一个灿烂的笑容，不是要求八颗牙齿的假笑，也不是好莱坞的商业微笑。

是真诚的，热情的，让人想起盛夏晴空下的麦浪，泛起金波。对伊万这样趋暖的人来说，太过于有吸引力。

他沉溺于这份温暖。

阿尔弗雷德掏出了一支特制的枪，向伊万这边射击，射出的绳子牢牢地固定在对面的建筑物上。

他呼出一口气，由于温差化为了一团雾气。阿尔弗雷德回头深深地望了一眼故乡的方向，视线里西德的灯光繁华依旧，可惜并不像他记忆中的家，毕竟他只是个来自堪萨斯的乡下小子罢了。

非常抱歉，马修，亚瑟。

他转身便拉着绳子滑向伊万的位置。

夜风吹动着他的白衬衫上下翻飞，像一对纯白的羽翼，扬起片片雪花。

伊万想，他以前绝对不会相信一见钟情。

他错了。

现在是零点。

在枪声响起之前，那个从天而降的人落到了他的怀里，紧紧地抱住了他，像是用尽了一生的力气。

还有一个他等了太久的吻。

“圣诞快乐，布拉金斯基先生。”

-Fin-


End file.
